Los ingredientes para Eros
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Yuuri no puede evitar buscar en Victor la inspiración para Eros. [Victor/Yuuri]


**Los ingredientes para Eros**

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Notas:** No dudo que lo que nos espera en el tercer capítulo será mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que pueda imaginar o escribir, pero antes de que la espera me mate (y porque ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces he visto el segundo capítulo y no puedo seguir así) me animé a escribir esto.

Espero que les guste~

* * *

Eros. Amor sexual.

No se trata simplemente de sexo, cosa que se le antoja más simple a pesar de su falta de experiencia.

No, Eros encarna una pasión arrolladora, un ansia que no puede ser saciada con facilidad.

Sensualidad es un obvio ingrediente, mas también requiere intentar alcanzar lo anhelado sin detenerse a dudar, entregarse sin inhibiciones, dejar fluir el deseo sin caer en un frenesí.

Suena como algo que Victor podría expresar con una naturalidad que Yuuri solo puede admirar y es eso lo que lleva a que Yuuri lo examine con su mirada cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad.

Tal cosa es, en realidad, un hábito; aun así, hay una gran diferencia entre estudiarlo frente a una pantalla y hacerlo en vivo y en directo, y aunque en la pista de hielo no se siente cohibido, fuera de ella la historia es otra.

El miedo de ser descubierto siempre está ahí, incluso mientras todos en las cercanías están tan embelesados con Victor como él lo está y es peor cuando están en un ambiente más privado o a solas.

¿Cómo podría justificar que su corazón esté desbocado por un guiño que ni siquiera es para él; quedarse sin aliento por la forma en que la nunca bien cerrada bata se desliza por los hombros de Victor, atrayéndolo al dejar ver más de lo que es apropiado pero no lo suficiente; o sonrojarse con solo fijarse en la manera en que los dedos de Victor se curvan alrededor de los palillos?

Nada de eso es directamente relevante para lo que debe hacer y ninguna imitación del erotismo de Victor lograría satisfacer a Victor, mas en él está la clave de Eros.

Yuuri lo sabe por instinto y entre más lo contempla, más se convence de ello y más le cuesta apartar su mirada, pese a que el riesgo de ser sorprendido con las manos —o más bien, con los _ojos_ — en la masa es cada vez mayor.

¿Y que podría decir si eso llegase a ocurrir?

Que su mente quede en blanco y no pueda pensar en ninguna excusa lo hace sudar frío, pero ni siquiera eso lo frena hasta que es demasiado tarde y Victor mismo se da cuenta.

Podría ser peor, piensa Yuuri cuando se ve atrapado.

Todas las personas que conoce podrían estar riéndose y comentando lo mucho que a Yuuri siempre le ha gustado Victor, o el Yuri ruso podría estar burlándose de que Yuuri no puede hacer más que fijarse en Victor y pretender emularlo.

O quizás eso sería mejor que encontrarse de frente con los ojos de Victor cuando segundos atrás había estado viéndolo secar su cabello, siguiendo el camino que algunas gotas recorren por su cuello.

El que Victor sonría al descubrirse observado no es ningún consuelo, pues antes de que Yuuri pueda musitar cualquier pretexto, Victor se acerca.

La poca importancia que Victor parece tener por el espacio personal no es nada nuevo, mas Yuuri no ha sido capaz de habituarse y ahora, en particular, un calor que no tiene nada que ver con el baño tomado minutos atrás lo llena aun antes de que Victor lo toque.

—¿En qué piensas, Yuuri?

Yuuri aparta su mirada y humedece sus labios con su lengua, incapaz de mentir pero temeroso de pronunciar la verdad.

No es que prepararse para la competencia sea vergonzoso. Aun así, el estar usando a Victor como inspiración para Eros es algo que no está listo para aceptar.

—Solo... —Sentir los dedos de Victor, tibios después de haber pasado tantos minutos en las aguas termales, en su mentón es suficiente para hacerlo estremecer y obligarlo a callar cualquier posible respuesta

Que la proximidad no lo incite a intentar huir de inmediato es quizás una prueba de que la cercanía de Victor ya no es tan intimidante, y Yuuri consigue encararlo tal como esos dedos lo invitan a hacer, perdiéndose en esos ojos claros que parecen brillar y atraparlo con su luz.

—¿Eros, verdad?

 _Sí._

Tener que recordar que tiene que respirar si quiere contestar causa que tarde en poder pronunciar palabra alguna y que lo haga con una voz que delata que el aire abandonó sus pulmones tras esa simple pregunta.

—¿Uh... Victor?

—¿Hmm? —Victor está moviendo sus dedos en una caricia lenta que le hace imposible razonar y tal como el día en que llegó a Yu-topia, su otra mano captura la de Yuuri en un agarre ligero, pero del que no puede escapar.

—¿Qué es lo que...?

—¿No esperabas aprender algo de mí? —replica Victor con un tono juguetón que solo consigue que el corazón de Yuuri de un vuelco.

La respuesta, de nuevo, es _sí_ , mas el recuerdo de que aprender de Victor es el premio que le espera y el que esta no es la primera vez que Victor lo toca así le permiten, al fin, reaccionar.

—N-no creo que sea justo que solo yo reciba alguna pista...

—¿Por qué crees que él no está recibiendo nada? —Los nervios de Yuuri desaparecen, mas son remplazados por algo más retorcido, que lo hace querer regresar en el tiempo para evitar enterarse de eso—. Pero lo que Yurio necesita es diferente —continúa Victor, trazando con su pulgar el labio inferior de Yuuri—. Muy diferente.

Suspirar con alivio no es la reacción apropiada. Objetar lo es.

—Pero...

—Yuuri —interrumpe Victor, inclinándose sobre él y acercándose tanto que Yuuri puede sentir su respiración en su rostro—, ¿quieres que sea tu entrenador?

—Más que nada. —Las palabras abandonan su boca sin su permiso y antes de poder sentir pánico ante su confesión, la sonrisa de Victor cambia, perdiendo la diversión que la suele iluminar y tornándose en algo que bien podría ser llamada lujuriosa.

—¿Y cómo piensas conseguir esta primera victoria?

Yuuri sabe reconocer un reto y perder nunca ha estado entre sus aficiones. Y eso, solo eso, causa que no escape con su cara tan roja como un tomate.

Girar su mano para poder corresponder el agarre de Victor se siente como el primer paso de un baile y aunque teme que su corazón está latiendo con tanta fuerza que es posible que Victor pueda escucharlo, da otro paso más alzando su otra mano y enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Victor, disfrutando de la suavidad de las todavía húmedas hebras a pesar de sus nervios.

Y Victor contesta, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yuuri y ladeando su cabeza al tiempo que se acerca aun más.

Es más de lo que Yuuri está preparado para afrontar y está seguro de que en cualquier momento sus piernas dejarán de sostenerlo y quizás incluso termine perdiendo la consciencia.

—Parece que tienes la idea correcta —dice Victor, rozando con sus labios una mejilla de Yuuri mientras desliza sus dedos por el cuello de Yuuri en una caricia que podría ser considerada íntima y que sin duda permite que Victor sienta su pulso en las puntas de sus dedos—. Muéstrame qué puedes hacer, Yuuri.

Es Victor el que se aleja esta vez y la sorpresa es lo único que ayuda a que Yuuri no haga nada para impedírselo.

Con su respiración agitada, como si hubiese acabado de completar la misma coreografía que ha practicado los últimos días, Yuuri tiene que obligarse a cerrar los ojos para no seguirlo con su mirada y al hacerlo, repasa en su mente los movimientos de Eros, sintiéndose más cerca que nunca de la imagen que debe... no, _desea_ expresar y que tal vez logrará sorprender a Victor y hará que realmente se quede por más que un capricho.

Suena ambicioso, pero eso también parece ser parte de Eros y Yuuri está dispuesto a aceptar tal deseo no solo consigo mismo si es lo que necesita para ganar.


End file.
